


Drunken Love (prt 4)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Love & Alcohol [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A short sum' sum', Clingy Mickey., Established Relationship, Fluff, Ian takes care of his boyfriend, M/M, Possessive Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Ian and Mickey drunk and in love. As always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe drunk a little bit myself but Don hold that against me.  
> This is not like the rest. No drama. Just Ian and Mickey in love.

"Give me your phone and wallet." Mickey demands. 

"What? Why?" Ian raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

"Because we are going to a party with _your_ friends that I do not fucking trust. So fucking hand them over!"

Ian rolls his eyes but does as told. 

"Now fucking kiss me."

That part Ian does with no qualms. They pull apart smiling lovingly at each other then walk inside the house. 

"Ian! Hi!" one of his former fellow dancers receives them at the door. "Long time man, so glad you came."

Ian returns the bro hug while Mickey walks past the guy rudely -nothing new there- pulling on Ian's hand possessively. Still nothing new. Also something Ian secretly loves.

~•

_Two Hours in._

Mickey doesn't trust house parties, with all the spin the bottle shit and people kissing other people's boyfriends. So all he needs to do is give his famous glare and everyone backs off his hot redheaded boyfriend.

"Why aren't you playing Ian?" some skinny blond guy approaches them where they're seated and directs the question at Ian. 

"Because he doesn't fucking feel like it." Mickey snaps. 

"I was talking to him." the guy snarls at Mickey. 

"What he said." Ian says and points at Mickey. 

Mickey smirks at the blond triumphantly. The guy goes back to the circle. 

 

_One Hour Later._

 

"I love you." Mickey whispers in Ian's ear. 

"Love you too babe."

"I don't... ever want anyone else but you." Mickey moves closer to Ian and wraps his arms around Ian's neck. 

The red head holds his waist and pulls him closer. He gives him a chaste kiss. "Me too babe."

Mickey snuggles closer to him and inhales at his neck. Ian just smiles and kisses his hair. The blond from earlier comes over again, and interrupts Ian's from enjoying Mickey like this. Something he doesn't get often. So he wishes this dude would just walk away. 

"Why don't you let your boyfriend lay down a bit and you can come join us."

"Yeah, not happening. Can't leave him even if I were paid to." he looks at Mickey who is lying on his chest with his eyes closed. "He's my everything." he mumbles. 

"What happened to you man? You used to be fun." the guy frowns. 

Ian laughs. "I fell in love."

"Man!" the blond guy Ian forgot the name of at some point says and leaves. 

A few minutes after the game is over and they put music on. Mickey continues to hold onto Ian and Ian holds him back just as tight. 

"Ian, get up! You used to love this jam!" another one of his friends approaches their couch. 

Ian does love the song, but Mickey is laying on his chest and holding onto his T-shirt. But apart from the fact that he doesn't want to disturb Mickey, he's too comfortable to move, and he would much rather keep sitting here attached to his boyfriend. 

"That's actually adorable." they guy says looking at them. 

"Shhh." Ian shushes him. If Mickey heard him he might change positions and Ian is enjoying this too much. "You got a spare room? If he keeps sleeping this way he's going to wake up with a sore neck."

"Again, you guys are adorable." the guy repeats. 

Ian rolls his eyes but follows the guy and guides Mickey upstairs. 

Ian ensures that his boyfriend is comfortable before joining him under the covers. He used to love his former party world but he's in a relationship now with the most wonderful guy he could ever meet and he would never change it for anything. At the end of the day Ian is the one who ended up taking their phones and wallets from Mickey, but he is more than happy right now. 

With that thought he pulls his boyfriend closer who subconsciously wraps and arm around his middle and they fall asleep in each other's arms happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and _all_ comments allowed. :))


End file.
